Spitfire 1-shots
by nerdalert28
Summary: These are just a bunch of random spitfire one-shots i created. Some of them have more of a happier tone while others do not.  The pairings in these are obviously spitfire (Artemis and Wally), with some supermartian and Chalant (Dick and Zatanna) implied. I hope you guys enjoy, this is my first Young justice fafic, this is also posted on my wattpad account zammie4life.
1. Stop and Stare

This is just a random collection of spitfire 1-shots. Some may be shorter than others. Feel free to send me writing prompts for the next chapter. Disclaimer all rights go to Cartoon Network and the characters made by the awesome DC comics. *Sigh* I wish Young Justice was still going on, and Wally was still alive, but Cartoon Network had to rip my heart out by announcing it was canceled. L As always please excuse all spelling and grammatical errors. Anyway, onto the story….

Spitfire 1-shots

Chapter 1- stop and stare

Artemis and Wally were at it again. This time I think they were arguing about their recent training exercise. According to Artemis, Wally keeps using his powers as an advantage and has 'no real skills'. Obviously he wasn't one to back down from a fight and was quick to come up with a witty remark. Meanwhile the rest of the team was sitting in the living room with no choice but to listen. It was quiet awkward, to say the least.

"If you didn't miss your shot maybe the exercise wouldn't've been a failure" Kid flash shouted at her waving his arms around for emphasis. "Oh look at me I'm Artemis let me shoot an arrow at you". He mimicked horribly, using a high pitch voice and imitating shooting an arrow. If anything this only angered the archer more.

"The only reason I missed the shot was because a certain Kid Idiot pushed me at the last second. And if you're going to imitate someone, at least do it right." She turned to walk away, but Wally wasn't finished yet. He grabbed her by the arm and turned her around to face him again. She groaned and elbowed him in the gut, and forcefully if I may add.

"Do you have a death wish?" She asked clearly annoyed, like he was the pesky fly you could never kill. He laughed dryly, "Give me your best shot? And that was all it took for Artemis's fist to come flying towards the speedsters face. Wally was unprepared ad stumbled from the impact. His eyes narrowed glaring at Artemis, his eyes sending the message 'Game on'. Artemis raised an eyebrow but nonetheless accepted the challenge.

She took out her collapsible bow and set it in front of her, an arrow ready to be shot. She aimed a few arrows at his arms and legs, something to slow him down. He used his speed to an advantage but speeding towards her with immense speed. She aimed explosive arrows at the blurred Kid Flash. He actually caught one of them in his hands and stopped to gloat in her face.

"Do you really think mere arrows will stop me?!" he laughed in her face. "I'm Kid Flash, fastest boy in the world." Artemis snickered, and held back her laughter. 'Someone needs an ego check' she thought. "You have to think fast to be fast" she told him smirking for an unknown reason. That was when he heard it, the sound of a timer. In a panicked expression he glanced at the arrow in his hand, the countdown already in progress. The arrow exploded sending him backwards.

"It looks like I won" Artemis declared, preparing to walk away. Once again, Kid Flash wasn't finished. He quickly got to his feet and knocked over her bow and quicker. She gasped, mostly shocked that he had the brains to think of something like that. "Oh how the tables have turned" Wally said wearing a proud smile on his face.

Artemis growled "I can fight without my bow" And then she lunged at him. He barely had any time to doge her attack, sending her hurling towards the ground. However she used her momentum to do a black-flip and land safely on the floor with a good amount of distance between them. The fight was just getting started. This time Wally ran to attack first. Artemis stayed in position with her arms in front of her ready to attack.

He aimed a punch which she easily dodged, and to top it all off she kicked his feet out from underneath him. Before he could get back on his feet she pinned his arms behind his back. "I told you I won" She leaned in closer to her ear and whispered "I always do". Kid Flash, not wanting to deflate his ego, walked backwards squishing Artemis between the wall and himself. She groaned from the hard impact, the walls at Mt. Justice aren't exactly made of feathers. Neither of them were willing to lose the fight.

Artemis kicked and punched her way out of the small scape she was enclosed in. It was difficult to say the least, she punched him in the shoulder, back and kicked him in the shin. They got up and got ready to start fighting again when a loud voice stopped them.

"ENOUGH!" the voice said, sounding a lot like Batman. They froze knowing they were screwed. Wally flinched turning slowly to meet his awaiting doom known to some people as the Bat glare, it was lethal. Artemis just like her opponent chose to turn around more slowly as she awaited her inevitable fate.

Imagine their surprise when they turned to see their fellow teammates holding back their laughter from their shocked faces. Robin took a picture smirking, just like the rest of the team members, even Connor managed to crack a smile. "What the hell guys?!" the archer shouted at them getting over her shock. The team, excluding Kid Flash and Artemis, sobered up and became serious.

"We...Umm...Kaldur can explain it to you" Robin said pushing the team leader forward. Aqualad glared at the Boy Wonder quickly before beginning his reasoning. "You see, to put it simply we are sick of you guys arguing and now it seems like you have taken it to a different level." He points to Wally's bruised jaw, and Artemis clutching her back. "You need to learn how to get along if we want this team to succeed." Immediately they started protesting but he silenced them with a hand. "Unless you want Batman to learn of your new hobby of fighting each other." They looked at each other and sighed giving in. 'It can't be that bad' Wally thought. Apparently things could become even more disastrous.

Two hours later, they team was failing miserably in getting Artemis and Kid Flash to get along better. They only had half an hour before they started another argument.

"Why would you do that it's disgusting and unsanitary!" Artemis yelled. Wally waved his bag of chips in the air "You eat chips your way, I'll eat mine my way." She was starting to lose her patience, but little did she know that her team was close to their breaking point with their petty fights. Their tolerance was almost up. "There's only one way to eat chips" She tried to tell him, he opened his mouth to respond when Zatanna was fed up, "SHUT IT" They turned from glaring at each other to face the angry magician followed by a frustrated Robin, Superboy, Aqualad and Martian.

"This is clearly not working, so I have an alternative" Despite her small frame, she can be scary when she wants to be. The arguing teens muttered sorry and followed Zatanna down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Wally asked for the umpteenth time. 'How could one person be so annoying?" she thought leading them further down the hall. Before Artemis could make fun of him or mock him in any way, Zatanna turned around abruptly. "We're here" The two teenagers looked around not fully understanding. "Go inside" the magician said sighing. Cautiously Artemis opened the door, Wally peeked over her shoulder to sense any danger. Zatanna pushed them into the closet and locked it behind them. Aqualad who was walking behind them stealthily raised an eyebrow questionably but nevertheless walked away. "If it teaches them to get along" he thought as he walked towards the living room where the rest of the team was waiting.

Meanwhile, in the closet Artemis found herself in an uncomfortable position with a certain redheaded speedster. "OW you're on my stomach" She told him wincing from the pain. "Well it's very hard to see in the dark" Wally shot back. Zatanna was so upset with them and locked them in a closet, forgot to turn on the light. So to make the situation hurt, neither of them could see. They stayed silent for a while, Artemis was amazed that he was able to keep him mouth shut for more than 2 seconds.

"Why are you so defensive?" Wally asked her. She groaned, "Why do you want to know?" she countered. He leaned against the wall, or what he thought was the wall.

"Well, it's hard not to wonder you know with you being so…" he trailed off thinking of the right word. "So what?" Artemis asked curious to know. "So secretive" he told her proud that he came up with the words. She rolled her eyes, but it's not as if he saw.

"If I'm secretive I have my reasons" she explained briefly not wanting to get into the subject. Just the thought of her past, and what she's been through was enough for her to shiver. Since they were in a rather cramped space, Wally felt her shaking. He heard every breath he took, he felt her arm brush against his from time to time. He didn't know it yet, but deep down a certain speedster fell for an archer.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly reaching out to touch her shoulder to comfort her. She winced at his touch. She shook her head, her hair tie falling and landing somewhere unknown of the ground. "I can't" Artemis whispered putting her head in her hands.

"I- we want to help you, and we can't do that if you don't let us. " He said blushing from his little slip-up. She sighed, feeling tear form in her eyes. Artemis let out a shaky breath and told in in a voice so low he almost couldn't hear it. "I'm not Green Arrow's niece" Wally looked up in surprise, he wasn't expecting that. He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to the punch.

"My mom is huntress, a retired convict. The rest of my family are the real troublemakers. My sister is Cheshire and my dad is Sportsmaster." She looked down ashamed of herself and her family relations. A single tear rolled down her cheek, as she tried her hardest not to hold in years' worth of tears and sobs. "Hey, it's okay" Wally told her, rubbing her arm as an attempt to cheer her up. "Who your family is doesn't define you, you earned your place on this team. I know you were insecure but we aren't the type of people who would judge you for that. You didn't pick your family. "Kid Flash honestly explained. She smiled genially for the first time in what felt like forever. "Thank you"

Wally gasped "A thank you from Artemis, I must be dreaming" he teased. She rolled her eyes and was about to playfully punch him on the shoulder, but last minute she decided against it. Instead, she leaned over and aimed a kiss at his cheek when he moved suddenly aware of the close proximity of Artemis and himself. "What are you d-"he started to ask extremely confused when his lips met Artemis.

Even though he was surprised he didn't hesitate to kiss her back. She was the first one to pull away after a couple of minutes. "What was that?" She said starting to form a headache from all the thought processing in her mind.

"I don't know" he responded as they fell into an awkward silent for minutes. The seconds dragged on, eventually turning into minutes. Each minute that passed felt like an eternity until Wally spoke up. "Did that kiss mean anything to you?" he asked quietly, knowing she would reject him. What he didn't expect was for Artemis to grab his face and lock them in a passionate embrace. When they let go, he smirked and asked "Is that a yes or no?" Artemis rolled her eye but nonetheless pecked him quickly on the lips.

Once they finished exchanging saliva, he pulled her into his arms and they laid there, enjoying each other's company. "Thanks Wally" she told him once again. He looked up at her in confusion, by now they could see through the darkness that surrounded them. "For what?"

"For being here for me" she told him in a quiet voice, he was only person that she opened up to willingly. He hugged her tightly which reminded Artemis of a fluffy bear. "You're welcome" he said yawning. Neither of them knew the time since Zatanna neglected to leave them a clock. It was only a matter of seconds before Artemis began to feel sleepy and they fell asleep on each other.

Meanwhile, the team was in the other room enjoying every second of their peace and quiet. Currently they were watching TV and for once they could finally hear the program, normally they would put on subtitles for the shouting was too loud. Connor draped his arm over Megan, as they sat in the far end of the room. Kaldur and Robin were sitting opposite each other, still dressed in their uniforms. Zatanna, on the other hand was staring at the TV with the upmost interest.

"Wait!" Zatanna said sitting up straight and yelling, catching the attention of her teammates. They looked at her as if to say go on. "They've been quiet for a long time."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Connor asked standing up to stretch.

"Because it's too quiet, like suspiciously quiet." They all shared a knowing glance and wasted no time in running towards the locket closet. When the magician couldn't find the key she hurriedly whispered a spell in order for the door to open. Megan and Zatanna had to put their hands over their mouths to prevent them from squealing.

Wally and Artemis were cuddling, her head on his chest, his arms on her waist, hugging her like she was his childhood teddy bear. Plus, smiles on both of their faces made the situation they were found in even cuter.

The fan-girls were interrupted by a flash from a camera. They turned to see Robin holding a camera, smirking as if his life depended on it. "Blackmail" he told them simply. Zatanna told her eyes at the boy wonder and turned her eyes back to the adorable sight in front of her. Artemis subconsciously moved closer to Wally and her tightened his grip on her and snuggled closer to her, burring his head in her open hair. They were the perfect couple, the team just couldn't help but to stop and stare.


	2. Baby Flash

Warning this is a shorter chapter than usual. As always please excuse all spelling and grammatical mistakes. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Remember to review and tell me what you think :))

Chapter 2-Baby Flash

Wally ran as fast as he could when he heard the news. At the time of the call he was with Aqualad fighting some of the rouges. When the news arrived he ditched his fellow team member to deal with Captain Cold and Mirror Master by himself. Kaldur who was unaware of the situation, was left confused with the villains.

"Wally to Nightwing where is she?" Kid flash said to his comn unit. His heart was racing in a faster rate than usual. Wally's face was full of unease and anticipation, with a bit of anger. It didn't take a genius to see that he was worry, and the sweat lining his forehead didn't help.

"Calm down being isn't going to solve any-" Nightwing was starting to explain the situation more in detail when the red-headed speedster lost his short temper. "WHERE IS SHE DICK?" he practically yelled into the small device. On the other side of the communication device, Dick Grayson, also known as the former robin flinched from his best friends tone.

"You need to-"Dick tried to reason with the frantic speedster when he was cut off yet again. 'I hope this doesn't become a daily thing' he thought being to calm in Wally's eyes. "I need to know where she is" Kid Flash growled. Sighing Dick opened up his computer and sent him the coordinates. 'He's way to overprotective of her' he thought with a shake of his head. However if you looked close enough, there was a faint smirk on his face. Obviously he knew more than he was letting on, but what else would you expect from the protégé and adoptive son of Batman.

Kid Flash ran faster than he did in his whole life. He was finally at the same speed of the Flash, but it's not like he noticed. Artemis needed him and that was all that mattered.

He barged into the infirmary at Mount Justice not giving a second glance to the young heroes that greeted him. Wally rushed into the room that held his precious love, the doors slamming behind him.

The loud sound of the door made Nightwing lift his head up. He was waiting outside Artemis's room awaiting Kid Flash. As always he was right and Wally came rushing in only moments later. However, sensing what he would do, Dick moved his arm out blocking his path. "Move" Wally told him when he realized Nightwing wouldn't budge. The only thing standing in his way between the love of his life, was his best friend.

"Listen to me Wally, you have to understand what happened, and you can't be rash." And for the first time in his life Wally listened to Dick. Kid Flash looked through the window, watching silently Artemis for a few moments. He cringed at the sight of so many tubes being stuck in her. 'At least she's at rest' he thought as he watched her sleeping, just to make sure she was alive and breathing. He sighed tearing his gaze away from Artemis reluctantly. "Go on" he said urging Dick to elaborate on the story.

Nightwing sat down and motioned for Wally to take the seat next to him in the chairs he didn't know excised until now. Kid Flash took a seat, wondering what made him miss an important detail like that Artemis was always telling him to mind his surroundings, and he tried his best to learn. Normally he would notice the chair given another circumstance. I believe the saying goes love makes you blind.

"Well a couple of days ago, Batman assigned a mission for the team. He suggested me at first but I had business to do in Gotham" As soon as the words left his mouth, Wally opened his mouth to make an unnecessary comment. Nightwing, who knew he would do this continued to speak. "Which is none of your business 'Wall-Man'. So I asked Artemis to do it, after all she is rea good at under-cover work. The mission was simple, to infiltrate a gang we suspect might be allied with the injustice league in Keystone City. Artemis was supposed to under the alias Miranda West. She's been on that mission for a couple of days already obtaining valuable information. Within those several days she moved her way up their ranks to the second highest position. She was getting close to finding out their relations with the injustice league when Bart was wandering around the city for an unknown reason and saw Artemis with a gun pointed at her. Little did he know that they were doing training exercises and that she was undercover at the time."

Nightwing paused to take a much needed breath, before continuing with the captivating story. "Then fearing she was in danger he flashed into hi costume and pushed her out of harm's way. He yelled and I quote 'Stay Away from Artemis unless you want to be beaten up by Kid Flash.' This obviously led to her cover being broken as they put two ad two together and realized she worked with the good guys and has a relationship with you. The rest of the gang teamed up against them. The odds were uneven but Artemis was determined to keep fighting. We found her coordinates when she activated her comm link. The team and I went to save her and Bart, but by the time we arrived they were nowhere to be seen. We immediately brought them to the infirmary where we've been treating them ever since. The damage wasn't severe, just a lot of scrapes and bruises. They're going to be fine Wally" Dick sighed as he finished the long story.

Wally sat there for a while taking in the story. He knew Bart would try to blame himself for what happened, so he had to convince him it wasn't his fault. The fact that they were ok was all that mattered to Kid Flash. Even though Bart was his cousin he treated him as if he was his younger brother.

"Can I see them?" he asked after a moment of silence. Dick nodded and gestured towards the door beside them. "Talk to Bart first" Nightwing advised before getting up and walking away. Wally opened the door to Impulse's room. "Bart?" he asked sticking his head in. Bart looked up, his face solemn. "Hey Wally" he greeted with less enthusiasm then usual. Kid Flash smiled ant him before walking over to sit on the edge of his bed.

"I'm sorry!" Bart blurted out tears flooding his eyes. Wally looked at his in shock, "It's all my fault Wally. I know how much you care for Artemis so I thought I was helping her, helping you," By this time tears were streaming freely down Bart's face. It broke his heart to see his cousin looking like that. Wally didn't hesitate in bringing his closer to his side, hugging him and rubbing his back soothingly.

"It's not your fault Bart, I know you were doing it for the right intentions and that's all that counts. Artemis is 2 and can take care of herself, I'm worried about you little man." At this point Bart looked up with dried tears on his face. A hopeful look spread across his face as the words his cousin said. "You don't blame me?" he asked. Wally ruffled his hair playfully, "Of course not buddy, your heart was in the right place." With those words said, a wide smile found its way upon the young speedsters face. (A/N: I had to put a Bart and Wally moment there it was just too tempting. I read this really cute fanfic about their family relationship and wanted to incorporate something like that into one of the one-shots. And sorry if I make him seem younger than he actually is.)

Kid Flash jumped off the bed and held a hand out to Impulse. "Do you want to see Artemis?" Bart didn't wait to answer the question he ran out of the room in the direction he hoped was Artemis's room. Wally rolled his eyes, speedsters will always be speedsters he thought before following his cousin into the other room.

Sometime during Wally's talk with Bart, Artemis woke up and started reading a book. When she heard the door open she quickly put the book down and stuffed it under her pillow. Kid Flash gave her a questionable look but disregarded it.

"How are you feeling?" Bart asked breaking the silence. Artemis smiled down at him before responding. "Much better thanks for asking Bart" Wally could sense there was something off about her. She seemed more on edge, nervous about something, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Is something bothering you love?" Wally asked her moving closer to her bed. Bart made a disgusted face. "I'm going to leave right now before things escalate." Artemis rolled her eyes but bid him goodbye as he left the room. "I need to tell you something" Wally motioned for her to continue. "It's really important and I don't know how to say it, so I'm just going to go out and say it." She opened her mouth to speak but Kid Mouth beat her to the punch.

"Are you dying Please say no, I can't live without you Arty. "He wrapped her in a warm embrace and started checking the machines surrounding her, as well as examining herself. "You're going got be ok Artemis I'm here for you." Artemis sat there annoyed at his assumption. "As flattering as that is, tats not what I was going to say." Wally' face lit up as he asked "So you're not dying?"

The archer sighed and placed her hand on her stomach. "Meet baby flash." After seeing Wally's shocked and confused face she decided elaborating wouldn't hurt anybody. "I'm pregnant Kid Idiot" He didn't hesitate in hugging her, more gently this time and kissing her passionately.

"When did you find out?" he asked when they broke apart. "When I came to the hospital, luckily all my injuries were away from my stomach so the baby is safe." He smiled kissing the top of Artemis's head. "We're going to be a family" She smiled up at his and held his hand before repeating his words for herself. "We're going to be a family"

Meanwhile, outside of the room, Nightwing came back to see his best friends expression. Sometime in watching the news unfold Bart found himself next to Dick, watching the happy couple. "I'm going to be a cousin" Bart whispered making Dick roll his eyes. "You're already a cousin" he reminded Impulse. "Oh yeah"

A/N: Remember to vote and tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you have any prompts you want in any of the chapters!


	3. First Dates

Disclaimer I do not own Young Justice otherwise it would still be on with Wally still alive.

Chapter 3-First Dates

New Years is a special day for people across the world. For some people it means a new start, something new to look forward to, or even just a new goal to accomplish. Even superheroes find this day special. However for a certain blonde archer New Years was special for a different reason. January 1st marks the day of her first kiss with Wally, her fellow teammate she has feelings for. They have been in denial for a long time and the kiss made them realize they care deeply for each other.

After the kiss the team went back to Mount Justice to celebrate a new year and their recent success against the Light. Wally and Artemis were awkward around each other at first, not knowing how to respond to the kiss they shared earlier. Finally Artemis decided enough was enough and broke awkwardness by simply changing the subject.

It didn't take long for them to be engrossed in an engaging conversation. The topic ranged from anything and everything. The rest of the team couldn't help but look at them with a knowing smile. They were the last to know they liked each other, the rest of the team was just waiting for them to realize. The team even betted on when it would happen. Naturally Robin started it seeing as how Wally was his best friend. Kaldur and Conner said sometime during Christmas. Zatanna as well as Rocket betted it would be around Valentine's Day while Robin and Megan said either New Year's or sometime during the month of January.

While the lovebirds were chatting endlessly (more like flirting), Robin and M'gann went around the room collecting their money from the rest of their teammates. "Pay up" Robin said smirking at Zatanna. She scowled and pulled the money from her pocket mumbling incoherently. The rest of the young justice team had similar reactions.

Meanwhile Artemis and Wally were talking about their likes and dislikes. It came as a shock to them that they had so much in common.

"Favorite breakfast food?" Artemis asked him. He raised an eyebrow at the weird question but answered it anyway. "Waffles. You?" She rested her head on his shoulder. "Same" They stayed quiet for a while, talking for a long time has its effects. Wally was debating on weather on not he should put his arm around her. 'What if she doesn't like me like that'. His conscious nearly slapped him mentally. "Did she or did she not kiss you back at the watchtower?" he sighed. And without eve thinking he wrapped his arm around her small waist. He thought she would react negatively. However she snuggled deeper into his shoulder making them both smile.

"I really like you Baywatch" Artemis told him looking up to meet his eyes. His sparkling green ones meeting het stunning grey eyes. For the first time since he met her Artemis let out a genuine smile. "I really like you too Arty" Wally said smiling as well. They leaned I for a kiss obvious to the team around them taking pictures and squealing. According to Zatanna, Wally and Artemis were her favorite ship, whatever that meant. The couple looked at her oddly before resuming their kiss.

They pulled apart breathless. "Do you want to go out with me" He managed to say with what little breath he had left. They kiss was spectacular, they were fireworks everywhere and not to mention they were making out for a long period of time. Seriously it was a really long time Robin went to make sure they were still breathing before looking away in disgust.

Artemis decided actions speak better than words as she pulled him in for another kiss. "So what's your answer?" Wally asked trying to be sly. Artemis rolled her eyes at his words. Nevertheless she brought him in for another passionate kiss.

The rest of the party was rather boring and uneventful. Megan brought everybody into the living room to watch a movie. After a few suggestions they finally agreed on the Disney movie Wreck It Ralph. However none of them stayed awake long enough to finish the film. Zatanna fell asleep next to her. Robin who was still awake when she went to sleep seeing as how she was the first one to sleep, put a blanket over her shoulders. Megan fell asleep with her head on Conner's shoulder. They fell asleep shortly after Zatanna. Rocket and Aqualad fell asleep holding hands. Dick was the last one to fall asleep due to his long nights out in Gotham with Batman. He saw the two figures sleeping. He saw how Artemis was curled up into Wally's side with him pulling her closer. Robin smiled at their affection. All he could think was 'I knew they would get together' before falling asleep as well. The cave was silent for the first time since they occupied it, the only sound was the background of the TV and the occasional snore.

Meanwhile at the watch tower Batman was trying very hard to suppress a smile. Green Arrow got into an argument with Flash, needless to say it was hilarious. Oliver was upset how Wally's hands were on his niece. Then Barry butted in defending his nephew by saying Artemis showed no signs of protest. He also felt the need to mention Artemis wasn't even his niece. This made Oliver angrier as he aimed an arrow at the Flash.

"Keep your nephews hands off Artemis" He explained or to be more accurate, yelled. With each word Olli aimed another arrow at the red blur. Barry dodged each arrow aimed at him, he even caught one in his hand. "If you really want them to stay apart tell your so-called niece to stay away from Wally". He used his super speed and in an instant was in front of GA's face. Batman almost let out a chuckle, their argument was so childish. Also it's not like they speak for their protégées. With one more glance at the monitor screen Batman knew he would have to put this argument to an end. Sure it was entertaining to see two grown men in masks yell at each other over two teens sleeping next to each other on a couch.

"Enough!" Batman yelled over their argument. They immediately looked down mumbling the words "sorry". They didn't dare look up in fear of facing the infamous Bat-glare. "Their teens let them do as they please as long as they get their work done. " Both leaguers took nodded realizing Batman was right (as always), they were acting immature. Green arrow held his hand out to the Flash. "Sorry Barry" Flash accepted it before replying. "I'm sorry too Ollie." Within a few minutes the argument was forgotten and they were walking out of the room talking about who would win in a fight. Batman sighed before leaving the room as well to attend to other league matters.

…..The next day…

Artemis woke up and tried to roll over on her bead when something over her waist prevented her. She pushed it but it didn't move. Getting frustrated the archer got fed up and punched whatever the thing was.

"OWWW!" a husky voice said startling Artemis. Then she remembered. She blushed slightly remembering the pervious night's events. Wally woke up to a sharp pain in his arm. He groaned rubbing his eyes still tired. Whatever was next to him was really warm so without hesitation he pulled it closer to him.

Artemis started blushing like crazy when she saw what he had done. Plus when he was rubbing his eyes it made him seem so innocent and to put it simply cute. "Wally" she whispered shaking him slightly. She turned to see if anyone else was awake. When Zatanna shifted in her sleep Artemis nearly froze. "Wally" she said this time a bit louder. He stirred and buried his head in her hair saying "5 more minutes". She wouldn't admit this out loud but she found him adorable. However if anyone woke up right now they would never let this go. "Wally!" She sort of yelled shaking him hard. He woke up rubbing his eyes to get rid of the grogginess.

"Whattt? " He whined before realizing the position they were in. They were cuddling with Wally's arms around her waist. There was practically no space between them forcing them to be face to face. His green eyes meeting her grey ones. "Oh. Good Morning" She was tempted to roll her eyes but thought better of it. Deciding to be bold she pecked him on the lips before getting up, successfully removing his arm seeing as how he was in a stupor. She chuckled before going to the kitchen to make breakfast for the team leaving Kid Flash to his thoughts.

He touched his lips in shock. I won't mind waking up to that every day he thought. He heard snickering from somewhere in the room but he was too lost in his thoughts. "You're so whipped" Wally turned just in time to see Robin recording the whole thing and trying to hold in his laughter at the same time. "Shut it Robin" he told him getting up himself. Wally walked towards his room to get changed. Like everyone else they fell asleep in their costumes.

He needed to figure out a place for their first date. He needed it to be sweet. He needed it to be meaningful, something she'll always remember. What was it that she said she always wanted to do but never had the chance? Wally searched and searched his brain but he could never remember her response.

Was it watching a movie? Nah she always had the opportunity to do that?

Was it going to a trampoline house? No that's what I always wanted to do.

Go to a concert for her favorite band? Last time I checked Pierce the veil was still on tour in Europe. (I have no idea if this is true but for the sake of this story let's go along with it)

He groaned putting his head in his hands. This was way harder than he thought. Then it came to him. He had the perfect idea for their date. All he needed to do was get a small favor from his best friend Robin.

Wally quickly got dressed and ran out of his room screaming "ROBIN!" This in turn woke up their remaining team members out of their peaceful sleep. Zatanna woke up and made her way to the kitchen reciting a spell to change her clothes. "Hey Artemis" she greeted laying her head on the table.

"Morning Zee" Artemis said placing a plate of eggs in front of the magician in front of her. Zatanna looked up at her in shock. "Since when did you lean to cook?" Artemis turned back to the stove checking to make sure they didn't burn. "I learned the basics recently by a course my mother made me take at the Gotham Academy. Zatanna nodded taking a bite and giving a thumbs up to Artemis to show she liked it. "You're good" She told the archer. Artemis shrugged and continued to pile eggs on a plate as more of their team arrived in the kitchen. M'gann smiled and thanked Artemis for the food. Now they were all waiting for kid Flash to arrive and eat the rest of the kitchen. Then they heard a voice scream Robin's name.

Robin who was currently in the kitchen with a mouthful of food looked up in surprise. What did he want now? He reluctantly got up and followed the voice. The rest of the team shrugged and went back to eating where Zatanna would eventually start a conversation among them.

"What do you want Wally?" He calmly asked the speedster when they finally met up. Wally, on the other hand, couldn't stop moving. He was too excited about his full-proof plan. "I have a plan for my date with Artemis and I kind of need to borrow your plane." Dick raised an eyebrow. "Why do you need Bruce's plane?"

"I'm going to take her parasailing"

"Sure just remember to bring it back before 11 Bruce has to go on a business trip." Wally nodded. He shocked both of them by hugging Robin. "Thanks man you won't regret it" Robin barely heard his words seeing as how he ran into the other room.

Wally took two seconds to eat his breakfast, wash the plate himself and kissed Artemis on the cheek before running to the zeta tube to get everything set. What everyone saw was a yellow and red blur that was so fast that if they didn't know it was Wally they would've thought they imagined it. The team brushed it off and resumed their normal activities.

~Time Skip~ (A/N: they woke up late around 12)

4 hours later…..

Wally came back to Mount Justice to tell Artemis he'll pick her up at 7. So this left her with only an hour to get ready. Kid Flash neglected to tell her where they were going so of course she had no idea what to wear. She looked in her closet only to be left frustrated. She looked through everything not only one but four times.

One outfit was too fancy and Artemis always hated it when she was over dressed. She rather be underdressed that way she'll be comfortable. The next was too simple something she wears almost every day. Finally when all her clothes were on the floor she decided it would be best to call in the experts. Grabbing her phone she called Zatanna.

"Help I have no idea what to wear!"

"For your date with Wally?" She heard her friend ask over the phone.

"Yeah I don't know what to wear since Kid idiot forgot to tell me" Artemis was getting desperate. She checked the time on her clock, she only had a 45 minutes left. Only Artemis and Robin were at the cave everyone else was out since they had the day off.

"Sure I already know where-" Zatanna stopped talking. Wally told Zatanna and the rest of the girls in case they wanted to help Artemis get ready. He also told them not to tell her where he taking her, he wanted it to be a surprise.

"Wait you know!" Artemis said sitting down on her bed. The magician knew she was screwed. "Noooooo what gave you that impression?"

"You're a terrible liar Zee. It doesn't matter now just come Zeta your way here I have less than an hour to get ready" With that said Artemis hung up and took the quickest shower in her life. Zatanna hurried to the nearest Zeta tube rushing to get to the cave.

"Finally you're here." They wasted no time in finding an outfit. She settled on dark blue skinny jeans, a white lace shirt and black boots. To top it all off she wore a black leather jacket and putting her hair out of its normal ponytail. Now her blonde hair fell over her shoulders gracefully. Zee put a minimal amount of make up on her. The lip gloss and mascara she put were subtle and barely noticeable bringing out her true beauty.

"Wally isn't going to be able to take his eyes off you!" Zatanna exclaimed as the clock read 5 minute to 7. Artemis was starting to get nervous but brushed it off. "This is Wally we're talking about. I once see him eat almost the entire fried in less than a minute. And obviously we like each other so there's nothing to be worried about." She was consumed in her little pep talk she hardly noticed Zatanna leaving the room and whisper something to someone waiting outside. Seconds later a knock brought her out of her thoughts. "Artemis" The archer immediately recognized the voice as Wally's. She got up from her position on the bed and made her way towards the door.

"Hey" Artemis greeted opening the door for him to step in. Like Zatanna predicted he couldn't help but stare at the beauty in front of him. She had to snap her fingers in front of him in order to get his attention. "You look great" He complimented making her blush slightly. Kid Flash cleared his throat and gave her the flowers he attempted to hide behind his back. "I got these for you" This only made her blush deepen. "I never knew Kid Flash could be a gentleman" She teased putting the flowers in a vase.

"How did you know what my favorite flowers were?" She asked admiring their beauty. "Robin" He told her shrugging like it was no big deal. Artemis walked over to him and kissed his cheek "Thank you Wally" Thy both blushed at her actions. To avoid awkwardness Wally decided to lighten up the mood. "Wow a thank you from Artemis I must be dreaming." She rolled her eyes at him. Replying she said "I guess we're both full of surprises."

Wally gently pulled her hand leading her to the zeta tubes. "I'm going to have to blindfold you."

She let out a sigh. "Why can't I know?" "It has to be a surprise" With that said he put the blind fold around her holding her hand to guide her through obstacles.

Artemis was getting annoyed, they've been walking for a while and she still had no idea where they were going. She was going to ask if they were there yet for the umpteenth time when Kid Flash announced their arrival. "We're here" He then proceeded to take the blindfold off her. She looked around to notice they were on a plane.

"What are we doing here?" She was extremely confused for why they were on a plane. If he wanted to take them someplace else he could've just ran. "You'll see" He said trying to be as mysterious as possible. "I think you've been spending too much time with Robin" she mumbled under her breath.

"Remember when you always said you wanted to go parasailing but never had the chance?" Artemis nodded. Realization creeping up onto her face as well as a thousand watt smile. She couldn't have been more grateful in her life. She attacked him with a warm hug whispering into his chest "I thought you forgot about that" He tilter her chin up so they were looking each other in the eye. "As long as it's important to you, it's important to me" Then he sealed it with a kiss. Her hands found themselves tangled in his hair while he was pulling them closer together. Their make out session was starting to become intense when Wally pulled away.

"Let's go parasailing". She nodded as they put on their parachute. An instructor would be with them to guide them for the first time. "Are you ready" The instructor asked. They nodded eager to start. She grabbed his hand nodding at him before they jumped off the plane together.

"By the way how did you get the plane?" She asked him as they glided through the air. His response though it was short was able to explain the situation. "Robin." She nodded "I see". 'This is so amazing Artemis thought. It was so sweet of Wally to do this.'

~Time skip~

They both had so much fun and they enjoyed being there with each other. But all things have to come to an end so they zeta back to Mt Justice where he walked her to her room. They were both sad for the day to be over, however they also knew there would be more fun times to come.

"Thank you Wally, this day was amazing." She leaned and kissed him on the cheek again. "This is one date I'll never forget." He smiled for her happiness meant the word to him. "I'm happy that you're happy." They sat in a comfortable silence until Kid Flash decided to break it. "I really like you Artemis"

"And I really like you too Wally" He was the only one to make her feel this way, the only one to make her happy in a long time. He leaned over and kissed her goodnight.

"Goodnight Arty" He told her using his nickname for her.

"Goodnight Baywatch" He smiled before making his way to his own room for a nights rest.

A/n: Remember to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter =)


End file.
